Recuerdos del pasado
by SeleneAcuario
Summary: Selene viaja a grecia para ver que ocurria en el santuario despues de la misteriosa muerte del maestro cystal ignorando que alli encontraria algo mas..el amor de su vida.


Grecia, han pasado tres años de la batalla de las doce casas, pero hoy, tras años después de la lucha que acabó con muchos de los caballeros de oro, las luces del reloj vuelven a estar encendidas, ya han pasado diez, pero las luces de la casa de acuario y piscis brillan, con una luz azulada, muy distinta de la dorada que tuviera antaño.

Tres sombras andan hacía la casa de piscis, tres hombres con tres armaduras negras, uno de ellos tiene el pelo morado y los ojos azules y expresivos, mira a todos lados y va en primer lugar, tras él un guapo castaño de pelo corto le sigue, es el único que mueve los labios, tras él un atractivo joven de unos 27 años camina, con paso seguro.

De pronto alguien les detiene, una joven de unos 18 años se acerca a ellos y los llama, el único que se vuelve es Camus, tiene los ojos opacos y parece desorientado, los otros se detiene a su vez, Shura también tiene los ojos muertos, sin luz, el único que ve es Saga, pero mueve los dedos confuso.

- ¿Selene?- dice Shura – no intentes gritar, el único que te puede oír es Camus, hemos sufrido el poderoso ataque de Shaka, y ya sabes lo que hace.

La joven se lleva las manos a la boca "y sino puedo hablar con ellos"- pensó – "¿cómo podré comunicarles lo que deseo?"

Con tu cosmos Saga se comunicaba con ella de modo mental

Oh, vaya, no sabía que se pudiera hacer esto

-Pues se puede- Shura movía los labios, pero sus ojos eran huecos.

Hay alguna forma de... era la primera vez en su vida que sufría la vergüenza ¿puedo comunicarme con alguno de vosotros de modo particular?

Camus levantó una ceja, Shura se echó a reír y Saga le sonrió:

¿Quieres hablar con Camus a solas, no te preocupes, hazlo, nosotros estaremos esperando unos pasos por encima de la casa de piscis, Camus, date prisa y salieron corriendo hacía la casa de Piscis, ya deshabitada.

- Tú me oyes normalmente, ¿verdad?- él asintió en silencio

No deberías estar aquí, solo eres una amazona de bronce

- Cuando he notado de nuevo tu cosmos no he podido evitarlo, deseaba verte

Selene, vamos a matar Atenea, ¿no te das cuenta de qué no quiero que seas cómplice?

- No me pidas que me vaya, no tienes derecho a pedírmelo- sus ojos se llenaron progresivamente de lágrimas, puso su brazos alrededor del cuello del Sapuri de acuario y sollozó en su hombro, al sentir la energía cósmica de ella tan cerca la abrazó a su vez.

Escúchame bien, voy a cometer un sacrilegio, voy a matar a una Diosa, no quiero implicarte

- Negaría a todos los Dioses por estar contigo- siguió llorando- no voy a permitir que me dejes fuera otra vez

Por favor- los ojos antes luminosos de Camus se emborraron con lágrimas- vete

- No, Camus, ahora no, si quieres que desaparezca mátame

Selene, mi luz de luna, no puedo permitirlo, haré lo que sea para que no te dañen sus manos de colocaron sobre la melena oscura de la amazona pero antes de que yo sea solo un recuerdo quiero decirte que te amo, que nunca dejaré de amarte

- Yo también te amo, mi caballero de acuario- levanta la cara y empinándose un poco se choca con los labios de Camus que, como ella saboreó tres años atrás, eran fríos como el hielo, él le devuelve el beso con pasión, ambos cosmos se funden en uno, es como una explosión de galaxias, tras besarse largamente se abrazan.

Sé que no es la mejor forma de despedirnos, pero debo dejarte inconsciente, sino serías capaz de seguirme yeso nunca me lo perdonaría con gesto mecánico fue a darle un golpe en a nuca, pero ella lo paró con el puño sin el menor esfuerzo.

- No, caballero, esta vez no me dejarás fuera de juego, y menos con este truquito.

Sino te quisiera tanto no querría apartarte de mí

- Se que en doce horas tu tiempo se agotará, y si estuviera en mi mano prolongaría ese lapso toda la vida, pero como no puedo, no quiero que te marches sin haber hecho esto – las manos de Selene rodaron por la espalda del caballero de acuario, los trozos de la armadura, al parecer anhelantes como el mismo portador de ellos, caían con cada roce de las manos de la joven.

Selene, no podemos

- Calla tonto- él cerró los ojos (aunque no le valiera de mucho), los labios de la muchacha subían y bajaban por su garganta, Camus se quiso morir de deseo, sin darse cuenta estaba intentando soltar los tirantes del corpiño de la amazona, ella se afanaba con los pantalones del dorado, ya las armaduras en su totalidad estaban desparramadas por el suelo. La chica levantó la cara y mordió el pecho de Acuario, él intentaba quitarle los pantalones a su dueña.

Mi vida, mi amor, mi niña la echó sobre las escaleras del templo de piscis.

- Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase me amarás siempre.

Te amo la primera embestida que venía desde las caderas de Camus la cogió desprevenida, pero cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, las lágrimas de su cara reflejaban su paz interior.

- Camus…- los gemidos no la dejaban hablar, el segundo empuje lo recibió con ganas, anhelando el sentirle dentro, cuando llegó se aferró a la espalda del caballero y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

Princesa…, si pudiera hablar estaría gritando como un loco los besos se sucedieron mientras hacían el amor, despacio, con delicadeza, como si el caballero temiera que la chica se rompiese bajo sus acometidas.

Selene ahogó un grito, la última sacudida hizo que ambos perdieran el control, se quedaron lánguidos mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. Camus tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dientes apretados, ella respiraba despacio sobre los labios de su amado.

- No tienes ni idea de cuanto deseaba hacer esto

Yo también

- Lo deseé casi desde que te conocí, ¿te acuerdas?- él movió la cabeza afirmativamente y guió sus dedos hasta la cicatriz que la joven tenía en el hombro izquierdo.

(Música de fondo: La princesa de mis sueños de OBK):

_En mis sueños_

_sigues siendo la princesa_

_de mi reino soledad,_

_en mis sueños._

_Cuesta tanto el buscar_

_una razón a este final_

_ayúdame a encontrarlo._

_Y ahora te busco sin razón_

_fui yo quien dijo que no,_

_como es posible tanto dolor_

_ahora se lo que es amor._

_Duele tanto el saber_

_que nunca más te volveré_

_a tener en mis labios._

_Moriré pensando_

_que nunca supe retener_

_al ser que más he amado._

_Y ahora te busco sin razón_

_fui yo quien dijo que no,_

_como es posible tanto dolor_

_ahora se lo que es amor._

**FLASHBACK **

Selene de la luna, la alumna del maestro Cristal corre por el Santuario de Grecia, una luna blanca hace sombras sobre ella, un grupo de soldados la sigue muy de cerca, sus pasos la llevan a un cañón sin salida, se da la vuelta, pero ya es muy tarde para huir, ya los tiene encima, con lo cual se decide por luchar, se pone en posición de lucha y los soldador comienzan a cercarla.

- No se que hace una chica como tú viniendo a un lugar como éste, será que estás loca

- Siento deciros que ese no es asunto vuestro chicos, y como veo que queréis luchar, luchemos.

- No sabes lo que dices, pero si insistes…

- Insisto, ¡Polvo de diamantes!

De un modo rápido y violento una espesura blanca lo llena todo, él que le había hablado ha quedado convertido en estatua de hielo, los demás comienzan a ahogarla, no puede con todos a la vez, se da la vuelta, esquiva a los de atrás, golpea a los de delante, pero en un descuido uno de esos hombres le clava una lanza en el hombro izquierdo, la sangre tiñe la tierra de rojo, ella cae e hinca una rodilla en el suelo, desconcertada y con los dientes apretados ve como sus enemigos la cercan, uno de ellos la agarra por el tirante del chaleco y se lo arranca, ella le da un puñetazo con el brazo derecho, que es el que tiene intacto y los demás siguen acercándose, dos lanzas se ponen bajo su cuello, sabe que va a morir, por eso cierra los ojos y espera del inminente golpe final, pero este no se produce, las lanzas se han quitado de su cuello y los hombres esperan a alguien que viene, se han colocado en dos columnas para dejarle paso, el cosmos de aquel que se acerca es frío, ausente, inquietante.

Se adelanta y se coloca junto uno de los hombres que había rozado la barbilla de la joven con su lanza, de cerca la muchacha puede ver sus rasgos, tienes los ojos azules, al igual que su melena larga y lacia, pero esos ojos son helados, parecen estar inyectados en escarcha, una armadura dorada se abre entre una capa blanca y larga.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? – la voz era ronca, madura

- Esta estúpida ha intentado entrar en el Santuario sin permiso- señaló a Selene que intentaba en fallidos intentos levantarse – ha ofendido al patriarca con su atrevimiento.

- Ah, ya veo y se puede saber ¿quién demonios sois vosotros para decidir eso?

- Pero señor nosotros...- la presencia y el cosmos del hombre era asombroso

- A partir de ahora yo me encargo- y se dirigió a la joven, allí se paró, frente a ella y ante su sorpresa le tendió una mano:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que me he roto el hombro – tomó la mano que le brindaban y comenzó a cojear mientras andaba, el caballero le puso una mano en el hombro y la volteó.

- Permíteme que te ayude- y la tomó en peso ante la atónita mirada de los soldados – y en cuanto a vosotros, espero discreción o no sabéis la que os espera- los soldados se quedaron pasmados.

Con la chica en los brazos desandó lo andado y miró a los hombres que allí estaban, salió del cañón y comenzó a subir por las casas del zodiaco para pararse en la undécima, "es el caballero de acuario, es el maestro de nuestro maestro" pensó y el caballero penetró en la casa con ella en los brazos, fue hasta el fondo del bonito templo y entró por una puerta que daba a una habitación simple que estaba compuesta por una cama, un armario, una mesa, una silla y una estantería. Cruzó la habitación y la depositó con delicadeza en la cama, la chica se apretaba el hombro con la manoderecha.

El muchacho se desprendió de la tiara que llevaba en el pelo, abrió el armario y sacó un botiquín.

- Si me haces el favor de quitar la mano de ahí te cerraré la herida- la muchacha obedeció y él pudo ver el tirante destrozado y la sangre que no paraba de salir, sacó alcohol y comenzó a desinfectar, la chica se estremeció, tenía las manos frías como el hielo, luego vendó el hombro y le anudó como pudo el tirante.

- Muchísimas gracias, ¿a quién debo el favor?

- Camus de acuario- dijo en tono neutro

- Usted es el mentor de mi maestro, ¿verdad?

- Yo entrené a Cristal, es una pena que muriera, tenía un increíble potencial – la voz era opaca, carente de sentimentalismos- tú debes ser la amazona de la luna, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Selene, me llamo Selene

- Muy bien Selene de la luna, ¿qué te ha traído a Grecia, ¿tú también quieres la armadura de sagitario?- esa voz empezaba a taladrarle los nervios.

- La verdadera razón de que esté aquí es la muerte de mi maestro, se que él estuvo aquí antes de volverse loco y que Hyoga lo matase.

- Si ya sabes que fue tu amigo quien le mató no entiendo tu visita.

- ¿Por qué se volvió tan malvado, era como el padre que Hyoga y yo no tuvimos.

- No lo se, pero tampoco me parece que sea necesario saberlo, la muerte le espera a un caballero a la vuelta de la esquina, creo que me comprendes.

- Perfectamente.

- Ahora te dejo descansar, buenas noches- y se fue.

Selene durmió toda la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó encontró un libro sobre la mesa para entretenerse, dio vueltas y más vueltas, pero cuando ya estuvo desesperada la curiosidad pudo más que ella y fue a ver que hacía el habitante de la casa de acuario. Se levantó sigilosamente, salió por la puerta del cuarto y ocultó su cosmos, tal como hubo aprendido en sus entrenamientos en Siberia.

En una esquina descubrió la armadura de acuario totalmente formada y frente a ella a Camus, sin camisa, creando frío polar a su alrededor, la chica no podía quitar los ojos del tórax del caballero, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el aura del lugar, el cosmos del caballero de acuario era el más poderoso que había sentido en toda su vida.

De pronto otro cosmos muy poderoso la sobresaltó, era otro caballero de oro, que se acercaba al de acuario, por sus emblemas dedujo que tenía que ser el caballero de escorpión.

- Camus, están en camino, nuestros informadores dicen que ya se están preparando, ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir con el plan?

- Si, estoy completamente seguro, no puede ser de otra manera, el cisne es mío, ya sea en la casa de libra o en la de acuario

- Si solo es un caballero de bronce…

- Escúchame, Milo, se que solo porta una armadura de bronce, pero deseo que sea mi sucesor cuando yo muera.

"¿Morir?"- Selene se llevó las manos a la boca

- Camus, se que quieres probar que sea digno, pero no lo será, no hay nadie más poderoso con el hielo que tú, además, si entra en las demás casas deja que te diga que no lo tendrá fácil.

- Y confío en vosotros para que llegué a la casa de su maestro sin que le hayáis dado un trato especial- la chica ya no oía, se fue rápidamente hasta el fondo del pasillo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se echó en la cama, su menta trabajaba rápido: Hyoga, su compañero de toda al vida al que consideraba como un medio hermano, o Camus, ese hombre tan misterioso iban a enfrentarse en singular combate y uno de los dos iba a morir, se dio la vuelta en la cama y sentenció que Camus mataría a Hyoga, a fin de cuentas era un caballero de oro, no quería probarle, solo quería asesinarle a sangre fría.

De pronto el dorado hizo su aparición en escena.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- detestaba al dueño de esa oscura voz

- Bien, creo que me marcharé ahora mismo- se levantó tan rápido que se mareó y Camus tuvo que sujetarla, tenía las manos alrededor de su espalda y ella se había apoyado de modo magistral en su cuello, la chica se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y se sentó en la cama con cara de fastidio.

- Debes descansar un poco más o esa herida no cicatrizará bien

- No deseo permanecer por más tiempo en el templo de un asesino – los ojos negros verdosos de la chica se clavaron en él como si fueran dardos envenenados- pretendes matar a Hyoga, quieres ver si "vale" y sin resulta que no te vence le vas a cortar la cabeza, y eso no lo voy a permitir, voy enseguida a avisarle

- Vaya, permite que te aplauda, no había visto un disfraz del cosmos tan bien realizado, pero ¿cómo pretendes ir a avisar a Hyoga a Japón si estás herida de gravedad?- cinismo personificado.

- No me importa morir con tal de avisarle

- ¿Estás enamorada de él? – la simple idea le produjo una sensación de malestar general

- Los caballeros no nos enamoramos, y la verdad es que no me siento especialmente atraída por él- volvió a levantarse y esta vez la herida se abrió y comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, siguió andando dejando un reguero sanguinolento a sus pies, cuando llegó a la puerta cayó de rodillas, volvió a levantarse, agarró el pomo de la puerta, se dio al vuelta, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y resbaló hacía abajo respirando con pesadez.

Camus estaba atónito, aún estando herida era muy tenaz, pretendía salvar a su amigo a toda costa, lo que más desconcertó al joven fueron los ojos oscuros llenos de ira que le miraban, lentamente se acercó y se acuclilló delante de ella:

- Eres muy valiente, pero con esa herida no podrás ir más lejos- su tono se suavizó un poco y colocó una mano en su rodilla, esa mano no estuvo allí ni dos segundos, Selene la apartó iracunda.

- ¿Por qué no me matas a mi también, así borrarás de la faz de la tierra a todos los discípulos de Cristal- un hilillo de sangre le caía por la parte delantera del chaleco. La acidez volvió a las palabras de Camus:

- Digamos que si te mato quedaría mal, ya que te he salvado seguiré con esa decisión hasta el final

- Bastardo…- las palabras se diluyeron cuando cerró los ojos. Volvió a caer sobre Camus, la recogió con delicadeza y las manos de la chica cayeron alrededor de su cuello, él al notarlas se sobresaltó, pero la metió en la cama rápidamente, le curó la herida y se sentó junto a la cama a esperar a que se despertase.

Tres días y tres noches pasó la chica en la cama sin sentido y el caballero de acuario siempre junto a esa cama, hora tras hora, al cuarto día muy de mañana la muchacha se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que pudo ver fue la cara de Camus, algo más pálida y cansada de lo que recordara.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – el frío en su voz se había disipado un poco

- Creo que mejor, esto, ¿has estado aquí, velándome todo el tiempo?

- Tres días con sus respectivas noches

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Y yo que sé – se sentó de mala manera en la cama junto a ella, respiró y su voz ahora era más suave- hay algo dentro de mí que me decía que no podía dejarte morir.

- ¿Va a ser que el frío caballero de acuario tiene ahora conciencia?- la voz de ella también era más dulce, más de lo que hubiera deseado.

- No creo que haya sido por conciencia, pero la verdad es que no deseaba que murieras, fíjate que cosa, ¿no?- un rubor que le hacía muy atractivo coronaba sus mejillas.

Selene se puso rígida "¿a qué demonios viene esto?", eso no estaba ocurriendo, si el día anterior estaba siendo un témpano, y ahora era como un niño, un niño de preciosos ojos azules, tórax perfecto y boca de ensueño. La chica no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia esos labios.

"¿Qué pasaría si le besase ahora?"- se dijo para sí, y sin poder evitarlo tomó la cara de él entre sus manos, él no se mostró tímido o enfadado como hubiera podido esperarse, sino que como si ese gesto hubiera sido un resorte acercó sus labios a los de la joven y la besó, ella no pudo evitarlo y lo besó a su vez mientras le acariciaba el suave cabello.

- Esto no está bien – dijo él entre beso y beso

- Lo sé

De pronto escucharon un golpe en la puerta, Selene se puso pálida, disfrazó su aura y se escondió bajo la cama, Camus se levantó, se peinó y abrió la puerta con naturalidad, de nuevo Milo.

- Camus, ya han llegado, están ante la puerta de Géminis, será mejor que te prepares, no sabemos que hará él, así que prepárate.

- Estaré preparado, hasta luego – y cerró la puerta.

Selene salió de su escondite y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, Camus salió un momento, volviendo con toda la armadura puesta, menos la tiara que llevaba en la mano, en un momento se la colocó en el cabello.

- Debo cumplir mi deber, tú espera aquí, no estaría bien que tu amigo te viera, y para evitar cualquier intento de fuga sellaré la puerta con hielo.

- ¿Qué me vas a encerrar, creo que estás soñando, no quiero que os matéis, así que yo salgo- hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Camus la sentó solo con ponerle la mano en el hombro.

- Te he dicho que te iba salvar, ¿te acuerdas, no quiero quedar mal

- Pero yo no…, no quiero que muráis ninguno, él es mi amigo y tú has hecho tanto por mí…

- Los caballeros podemos morir en cualquier momento, ¿qué más da, lo de tu amigo es normal, es decir, sois como hermanos, pero yo…

- Va a sonarte ridículo lo que voy a decirte – comenzó a tocarse el cabello- pero creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Una tensión que se podía cortar con tijeras llenó el ambiente, Camus la miró sin cambiar el gesto, y ella colocó la vista en sus manos.

- No me parece ridículo- levantó la cara de la amazona con su mano derecha- es más, creo que me ha pasado lo mismo.

- Pues si sientes lo mismo que yo no te lances a la muerte, déjale pasar- los brazos de Selene se colocaron alrededor de su cuello- no mueras.

- Yo…, escúchame princesa, antes de ser hombre soy caballero y como protector de la casa de acuario tengo una misión, no puedo dejarle pasar, es imposible.

- ¿Entonces por qué me haces esto, ¿por qué me dices que me quieres si luego te lanzas a la muerte?- sus ojos estaban empezando a volverse luminosos por las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en su interior.

- No estaba en mis planes que ocurriese, ¿vale, "los caballeros no nos enamoramos", ¿recuerdas tu propia frase, pero me ha tocado ser la excepción y lo que es peor, me he enamorado de una amazona, ya he hecho demasiado daño a la orden, así que no puedo rendirme y dejarle pasar.

- Parece que no te puedo convencer, ¿eh?- con la mano se arrancó las lágrimas que le rasgaban el rostro. Camus le limpió con un dedo las que le quedaban y luego se llevó los dedos a la boca, ella sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Esta es la primera vez que me enamoro, ¿sabes?

- Yo también

- Por eso si tengo que morir siempre te recordaré, Selene, a decir verdad creo que ha sido un flechazo, cuando te descubrí entre tantos bestias estabas preciosa, y creo que esa imagen me la llevaré a la tumba.

- No sabes lo pillada que estaba, creí que me moría, y entonces viniste tú, con tu paso majestuoso y me salvaste, así te voy a recordar- Selene siempre había sido muy tímida con los chicos, pero esta sería la segunda vez que acercará sus labios a los de su maestro, él al sentir al suave contacto de los labios de la chica interceptó su boca con la suya y comenzó a girar un tornillo que no parecía tener final. Las manos del joven subían y bajaban por la espalda de Selene, que acariciaba la nuca de Camus. Éste se levantó y le tomó una mano para levantarla a ella.

- Si volviéramos a nacer se que estaríamos juntos, adiós, princesa- le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello y ella cayó en sus brazos magistralmente, hacía atrás.

- Esto es una putada por mi parte, pero no tengo alternativa- la dejó sobre la cama y salió por la puerta, la cerró con llave y con la mano extendida congeló toda la puerta, sin más preámbulo salió de la casa y ando hasta la casa de libra.

Cuando Selene abrió los ojos sintió frío y le dolía el cuello, se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero sus ojos lo hicieron rápido, se levantó y escuchó en la puerta, pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, es más no sentía energías, ¿se habrían matado ya, dio vueltas por la habitación muy nerviosa, empujó la puerta, pero fue inútil, aunque se abría un poco se podía ver la placa de hielo que había hecho Camus, que era imposible de destruir. Se sentó contra la puerta y esperó, el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente, de pronto notó algo, primero de un modo casi imperceptible, pero luego claramente, un grupo de personas se acercaba, estaba segura, pero le era difícil saber quienes eran, estaba muy nerviosa, un golpe la sobresaltó y luego una voz:

- ¿Selene, estás ahí- la voz de su amigo Hyoga le llegó clara, como el cristal

- ¡Hyoga, por favor sácame de aquí- los nervios se apoderaron de ella y tuvo que sujetarse las manos contra el pecho para que no le temblaran.

- No te preocupes, enseguida te sacamos- un golpe duro sonó contra la puerta, luego o otro y al final un tercero que hizo que Hyoga entrara por la puerta. Ella estaba justo en frente y Hyoga se chocó con ella al entrar.

- ¿Estás bien, no estarás herida, ¿no?- le puso una mano helada en el hombro

- Estoy bien, pero… ¿qué ha pasado mientras he estado inconsciente, ¿dónde está Camus, como se haya muerto se va a enterar.

- Selene, Camus ha fallecido - Selene cayó de rodillas al suelo sin ofrecer resistencia, se quedó mirando a la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron progresivamente de lágrimas, se colocó las manos en la cara y siguió sollozando como una cría.

- ¿Cómo has podido?- las palabras eran muy venenosas, parecían cortar cada vez que pronunciaba una.

- Yo no quería matarle, de verdad, pero estábamos en bandos contrarios, no tuve opción, perdóname

- ¿Qué te perdone, ¿tú sabes lo que sentía por él, ¿lo sabes?

- Él me lo dijo, Selene, y también me dijo que te dijera que te quería y que no permitiera que esto nos separase, que cuidara de ti como he hecho siempre

-Yo…, perdóname, sé que no ha sido por tu culpa- y lloró sobre el hombro de su amigo hasta que creyó quedarse sin lágrimas

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Las manos de la joven continuaban en el cabello del caballero de acuario, éste le besaba los dedos despacio.

No sabía nada de eso

- Pues imagínate como estaba yo

Lo siento mucho, nunca he querido que sufrieses por mi causa

- Creo que cuando lo pasé peor fue en el entierro, no sabía como que iba, no era tu viuda, pero tampoco era tu amiga, no se.

¿Por qué no lo dejas en que eres la mujer más importante de mi vida

- ¿Cómo iba a ir a un entierro así, eres terrible.

Y tú preciosa los labios del caballero surcaron el vientre de la chica

- Que caso- y le besó el cabello.

-Selene, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo- ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Vaya pregunta, ¿no, pero si lo quieres saber tengo 18- el color huyó de la cara del caballero de acuario- ¿y tú?

Hace tres años tenía 27

- Ahora tienes treinta.

No tontita, los muertos no cumplimos edad, sigo teniendo 27

- Quisiera que esto momento fuera eterno- puso su mano en el pecho del dorado- no quiero que me dejes otra vez

No tengo elección se incorporó y la miró si por mí fuera estaría siempre contigo ella también se había sentado nunca olvides que te quiero sus labios buscaron los de ella y la abrazó, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- Camus, yo también te quiero- el caballero de acuario se levantó y se vistió, ella le imitó.

Este es nuestro último adiós princesa

- Pero nos reuniremos pronto, no te quepa duda- y en su mano apareció un afilado trozo de hielo con el que se apuntó al corazón.

Selene, no hagas locuras

- Como se te ocurra subir por esa escalera me la clavo- se acercó a aguda punta un poco más al pecho.

Se te olvida un detalle, soy maestro del hielo antes de que tú empezaras a entrenar con él, así que te lo destrozaré

-¿Y cómo harás eso si no te permito acercarte?

Qué tal así? colocó sobre la estaca los ojos muertos y ante la atónita mirada de Selene se partió en mil pedazos, la muchacha quedó tan desconcertada que no pudo evitar que Camus la empujara contra la escalera y caer de espaldas.

No quería hacerlo así, pero has sido tú la que te lo has buscado puso las manos alrededor de las muñecas de la joven y cuando las levantó dos grilletes de hielo las aprisionaban. Ella intentó evadirse del frío contacto, pero le fue imposible.

- Otra vez prisionera, siempre haces lo mismo, ¿por qué no quieres que me reúna contigo?

No permitiré que te metas en esto, te dije hace tres años que te salvaría, y esa promesa sigue en pie, además lo que voy a hacer es denigrante- sus talones se volvieron y comenzó a andar por los escalones de la casa de piscis.

- ¡¡¡Camus!- él volvió la cabeza- no me dejes otra vez, te lo suplico- el tono era angustioso, doloroso

No tengo opción, voy a cometer un sacrilegio, y no hay vuelta atrás

- Se que no quieres hacerlo, lo he visto en tu cosmos, estás torturado.

Cállate, maldita sea, no me lo hagas más difícil volvió a acercarse a la joven atada, se sacó del cuello un colgante y se lo pasó a ella por la cabeza, la besó brevemente y salió corriendo escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta que acabó con la escalera no paró. El bueno de Saga y el fiel Shura esperaban al final de la escalera.

- ¿Ya has terminado tus asuntos, Camus?

Sí, y si queremos llegar antes que Milo, Mu y Aioria deberíamos correr

¿Te encuentras bien?el caballero de géminis miró al de acuario y a parte del dolor que sentía por matar a su diosa sintió uno de otra índole.

Estoy bien, y no te preocupes, se lo que vamos a hacer

- Camus…, para, no estás bien, no podemos hacerlo sino tenemos la cabeza fría- era evidente la preocupación de sus dos compañeros

Las cosas personales no se mezclan con esto, Shura, sigamos

Camus, como patriarca que he sido creo que puedes contarnos, enseguida vamos, pero estás echo polvo

Lo se, pero creo que he hecho lo correcto, mezclarla a ella hubiera estado mal, no quiero que sufra, y si hubiera dejado que se matara y viniera al Hades estaría sobre mi conciencia

- Camus…

Creo que es mejor que nos vayamosos

Ellos subían y subían, las escaleras parecían multiplicarse, pero sus pasos eran rápidos y seguros, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, no podían esperar más, ni lo deseaban, de modo que aceleraron aún más su frenética carrera, Saga fue el primero en llegar, Atenea estaba sentada en un banco y les miraba, tranquilamente, al antiguo patriarca le temblaron las manos y se el cayó la daga que tenía entre ellas, Milo, Mu y Aioria llegaban tras ellos, Saori se acercó a su querido caballero de géminis, recogió la daga se la puso en las manos mientras guiaba esas manos a su cuello.

- Vamos, Saga, hazlo como hace tantos años, cuando yo era un aún bebé- las manos del caballero volvieron a temblar, esta vez con más nerviosismo.

No puedo hacerlo

- Saga, no nos puedes fallar ahora, hemos hecho una promesa, maldita sea

No tenemos muchas opciones, así que hazlo

- Vamos, Saga

- Como se os ocurra acercaros un paso más no dudará en usar la fuerza- Milo levantaba la mano hacía Camus

No hay más caminos, Milo

- Aunque no haya más no podemos dejaros, no podemos- Aioria había clavado su vista en Shura, que estaba de espaldas a Saga

- Saga, date prisa

- Suficiente, no me importa mataros a todos, esto es una locura

Las manos de Saga seguían temblando en la empuñadura de la daga dorada

-Saga, te lo pido, mátame- las lágrimas caían por sus carrillos como gotas de agua sagrada

Atenea, no puedo, soy incapaz

- Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido, muchas gracias- todas las miraras horrorizadas se clavaron en ella, guiando las manos de Saga se había clavado la daga en el cuello y había caído hacía atrás.

Pasos más abajo una amazona y cuatro caballeros corrían como locos, pero una explosión de cosmos les hizo detenerse.

- ¡¡¡Saori!-el joven caballero de Pegaso golpeó el suelo con los puños.

- Oh, Dios mío, nuestra diosa…

- No puede ser que esto esté pasando- Shun cayó al suelo junto a Seiya

- No me creo que mi maestro haya hecho esto, ¿cómo ha sido capaz?

La chica que aún tenía las muñecas algo entumecidas se quedó muda y ante la sorpresa de todos siguió subiendo sin detenerse, tenía el semblante serio y los demás al miraron inquisitivamente, el único que se decidió a hablarle fue su amigo Hyoga:

- Selene, demonios, ¿qué haces?

- Voy arriba, quiero saber la verdad de lo que ha pasado, no quiero creer que los caballeros de acuario, géminis y capricornio hayan hecho esto sin razón.

- ¿Aún crees que tienen una razón, es que eres increíble

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o descubrirlo?- corrió escaleras arriba seguida por los cuatro muchachos, una vez arriba se encontraron con el antiguo patriarca y maestro de Mu Shion, los gritos y las lágrimas de sucedían como en una pesadilla, el antiguo caballero de aries levantó una mano conciliador:

- ¿Creeis que tenéis idea de algo, malditos caballeros de bronce

- Lo único que se es que mi maestro ha matado a Atenea- Hyoga explotó con una ira fría y sólida.

- Estoy harta que le ataques y que des por supuestas tantas cosas, no tienes ni idea de lo que sufría por tener que hacerlo, estoy segura que los tres sufrían.

- Parece ser que su joven amiga sabe mucho más de su maestro que usted, caballero del cisne- el rubor acudió raudo y veloz a los carrillos de la joven mientras Shion les explicaba los planes de sus tres amigos, tenían que matar a Atenea para con su sangre resucitar su armadura, pues en breve Hades, el dios del Inframundo regresaría y causaría el caos.

- ¿Lo han hecho para ayudarla?

- Saga, Camus, Shura…

- ¿Cómo hemos estado tan ciegos, sino hubiera sido necesario no hubieran realizado la Exclamación de Atenea.

- Y les hemos juzgado como si fueran traidores

La mirada de Selene estaba en el suelo, ella estaba convencida de que Camus no había hecho a sangre fría, lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Con ayuda de la sangre de Atenea el antes patriarca arregló sus armaduras, les encomendó la armadura de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y les pidió que se marcharan, cuando estuvieron a punto de irse el caballero del cisne detuvo a Selene con una mano sobre su hombro:

- No creo que el maestro quisiera que vinieras, será muy duro

- Ni se te ocurra dejarme fuera, tú has dudado de él y vas a ir, ¿por qué no puedo ir yo, ¿eh?

- Es muy peligroso, Selene, por favor

- Él va a estar allí y quiero decirle adiós, por favor

- De acuerdo..., pero con una condición, cuando le digas adiós y todo eso te vienes de vuelta para el santuario, ¿entendido?

- Si, si, si, pero vámonos ya

Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como pensaron, Rhadamantys les cortó el paso, Milo, Mu y Aioria (que habían ido antes) perdieron sus vidas luchando contra el poderoso general y ellos mismos resultaron heridos, después de mucho correr encontraron una vidriera desde la que vieron a los tres "traidores", un sucio sapo estaba golpeando a Camus, mientras éste no se podía defender, Hyoga y Selene rompieron los primeros las vidrieras y entraron, al ver que se acercaban al dorado se apartó un poco, Shiryu sostenía la mano de Shura y Shun y Seiya estaban junto a Saga.

¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla venir?- este reproche golpeó de sopetón al pupilo de Camus

- No hubo forma de convencerla, insistió mucho en venir.

- Camus…- de nuevo esos dos mares sobre la oscuridad de sus ojos

Princesa, eres increíble- a tientas buscó los labios de la chica, luego se incorporó y apoyándose en sus dos discípulos habló con ambos:

Hyoga, _no olvides porque levantas el puño, _lo haces por Atenea, nuestra diosa, y por la justicia, nuca dejas que nada te quite este deber

- Maestro prometo ser digno del más poderoso santo de hielo- el que lloraba ahora era Hyoga, roto por el dolor

Y en cuanto a ti, mi ángel, mi princesa, no te olvidaré nunca, vaya a donde vaya, pero no quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, se feliz y no pienses en este pobre caballero de acuario

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, no pasará un día sin que piense en ti, nunca, nunca podré olvidarte, ni en tres años ni en tres mil.

- Shiryu, _usa excalibur, la espada que te legué, _pero solo debes desenvainarla cuando sea absolutamente necesario, un hombre no es valiente por los combates que gane sino por la lealtad que demuestre- Shura le decía esas palabras a Shiryu en ese precios instante.

Sentimos haberos metido en esto de nuevo, y más siento lo que algunos de vosotros vais a pasar a o partir de ahora

Se acabó, Selene, mi luz de luna, esto es el fin, cuidaos los dos dijo a sus dos discípulos y con mucha ternura rozó la mejilla de Selene.

_Cuidad de Atenea, nuestra querida diosa _y ese fue el último mensaje de los tres grandes caballeros, los de bronce vieron como sus queridos amigos desaparecían convertidos en polvo de estrellas, el horrible esbirro de Rhadamantys observaba la escena atónito, por eso cuando el rubio caballero del cisne le congeló todo el cuerpo no pudo evitarlo y cayó al suelo fulminado.

- Selene, escúchame, nada te retiene aquí, de modo que debes marcharte al santuario de Grecia- ella seguía en el suelo y retenía entre sus manos el resto de polvo de estrellas en que se había convertido su amado caballero.

- Lo prometido es deuda- y como un zombi se dirigió a la puerta, pero no pudo flanquearla, porque se abrió de golpe y la chica cayó sobre los caballeros de Pegaso y el Dragón.

- De aquí no pasarás, os voy a llevar todos por delante

- Si fueras tan valiente no amenazarías a una amazona, prueba conmigo, maldito cobarde- Rhadamantys cayó sobre Seiya en dirección al oscuro abismo por el que había bajado Pandora, Hyoga aprovecho para coger a Selene del brazo y sacarla por la puerta, la chica salió corriendo torpemente y mediante el mismo método que usaron para llegar regresó al santuario, el resto de caballeros de bronce estaba allí, Shaina fue la primera en hablarle:

- Selene, ¿estás bien?

- Estoy vacía

5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Una mujer de 23 años arropa a una niña de largos y azules cabellos que sonríe junto a una muñeca de trapo.

- Cuéntamelo otra vez, mamá

- ¿Otra vez, Camille?- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

- Siiiiiii, por fa, será la última vez, lo prometo

- De acuerdo, fue hace ocho años, tres antes de que tú nacieras, el maestro Cristal había muerto, Hyoga estaba desaparecido y yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer, así que fue al Santuario de Grecia para enterarme de algunas noticias, una vez allí un grupo de hombres me acorralaron- los ojos de la niña tan verdes como los de su madre estaban muy abiertos- me calvaron una lanza en el hombro izquierdo y…

- Enséñame la cicatriz, enséñamela- la cara de Selene se torció un poco

- Camillita, pides unas cosas muy raras…

- Sino me la enseñas no entenderé la historia

- Pero si te la cuento todas las noches…- la niña puso cara de corderito degollado y su madre se bajó el tirante y la niña pudo ver la cicatriz en forma de equis- ¿contenta ya?- la niña sonrió feliz.

- Pero cuando más agobiada estaba vino un hombre guapísimo como un ángel vengador y me arrancó de cuajo de ese miedo

- ¿Papá?

- Papá

- ¿Cómo era él, mamá?- Camille siempre preguntaba por su padre, pero estos últimos días interrogaba a su madre con más insistencia.

- Él era muy especial, podía parecer un témpano, pero si alguien le importaba de verdad se quitaba esa coraza helada, lo daba todo por sus amigos y por su diosa y era muy guapo, se parecía mucho a ti, tesoro

- Tío Hyoga dice que era impresionante, sus poderes llegaban a tal nivel que era capaz de helar todo a su paso

- Eso es cierto, pero yo no solo lo recordare por eso, y ahora te seguiré contando: pues me llevó a su templo, me curó las heridas y nos enamoramos, en realidad lo sabes todo, después se murió en el combate que tuvo con tu tío.

- Cuéntame el resto

- ¿El resto?

- Lo tuviste que ver de nuevo, porque para que un bebé nazca en la barriga de una mujer el hombre debe de poner su semilla, ¿qué pasó tres años más tarde?- la mujer no había querido contarle nunca a su hija la historia de su nacimiento, pero quería ser sincera con ella, así que tomó su mano diminuta y helada y comenzó a hablar de un modo más serio:

- Tres años más tarde tu padre volvió, junto con los caballeros de capricornio y géminis, por doce horas al mundo de los vivos, los tacharían de traidores por sus posteriores acciones, pero fue necesario, tenían que matar a Atenea para resucitar su armadura, porque un mal mayor acosaba al mundo. Esto solo lo sabía el ex patriarca Shion y la propia Saori, el resto les persiguió hasta el infinito, hasta que supieron el verdadero plan y tu querido padre y sus amigos fueron considerados como unos de los mejores paladines que haya conocido nuestra época.

- Madre…

- Fue en ese lapso cuando le volví a ver y estuvimos juntos un rato, le echaba tanto de menos que me costó horrores separarme de él- las lágrimas caían como un río continuo, se paso la manga por los ojos y arrancó las lágrimas.

- Nueve meses después nací yo

- Esa es toda la historia, ya lo sabes todo de verdad

- Como me hubiera gustado conocer a mi padre

- Yo también lo desearía, cariño, y ahora a dormir, que mañana tienes colegio, tío Hyoga vendrá a recogerte como todos los días-arropó a su niña y salió apagando la luz tras de sí.

Entró en el salón, se sentó en una mesa frente a la chimenea y miró las poderosas llamas que se lamían entre sí, sintió una punzada de dolor y dos gruesos lagrimones cayeron deslizándose por sus mejillas, esas gotas de tristeza se volvían doradas al contacto con el fuego.

- Oh, mi Camus- rozó el colgante que llevaba al cuello y que desde hacía cinco años no se quitaba- si vieras a nuestra niñita estarías orgulloso de ella- se secó las lágrimas y buscó algo que parecía no aparecer en el fuego.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, un joven rubio y de luminosos ojos celestes estaba en el umbral, tenía los labios algo quemados por el frío y era muy atractivo, sin más dilación penetró en la estancia y se sentó frente a Selene.

- ¿De nuevo triste, mujer?

- No lo puedo evitar, de verdad

- Parece que esto se está haciendo rutinario, la acuestas, le cuentas las historias de su poderoso padre y vienes aquí a llorar- el joven jugó con una alianza de plata que tenía en la mano derecha y esperó la respuesta de su amiga.

- Se te olvida una parte- los ojos del joven se rasgaron y su boca se abrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta que sonreía- en esa parte tú vienes me hablas y acabas pidiéndome que te deje entrenar a Camilla, que te deje ser su mentor.

- Parece ser que tienes muy bien aprendido el orden, ¿eh, pero déjame sorprenderte hoy- la muchacha cruzó las piernas, se echó hacía atrás en la silla y coloco los brazos sobre el pecho- ya que no quieres que la entrene, cosa que respeto, déjame que sea su tutor legal, Selene

- ¿Pretendes que la inscriba en el registro como hija tuya?

- Básicamente

- Se que quieres muchísimo a la niña, que es como tu hija, pero aunque ambos lo desearais no eres su padre, él si lo era. Lo veo como un gesto muy noble por tu parte y que te honra, pero tiene más problemas que inconvenientes, en primer lugar, ella sabe perfectamente que tú no eres su padre, punto número dos, tu pareja me mataría, ¿sabes cómo se lo puede tomar Nicky, está esperando un bebé tuyo y no creo que le hiciera gracia, de hecho me mataría y escucha- puso su mano sobre la del cisne- no quiero que tengas problemas, esto sería una carga, y lo que más deseo en este mundo es que mi "hermanito" sea feliz.

- Selene, quiero muchísimo a Camille, como si fuera mi propia hija, y ya sabes lo que se dice, ¿verdad, cuando una niña se queda sin padre es el tío el que se debe ocupar, ¿no, además Nicole lo sabe, no se pondría de ninguna manera.

- Mira ni tú eres tampoco tío, ni mi hermano, aunque eso no es tan importante, lo que si lo importa es que tu novia no se molestaría porque adoptaras a Camilla, se molestaría porque yo sería la madre y tú el padre, ¿lo entiendes?

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo pensaría algo así si ni siquiera me pareces atractiva?

- Hombre, gracias, eso me anima el día- aunque no quería que se le notase el comentario del cisne le había herido su orgullo femenino

- Esto…, oops, la he cagado, es decir, si eres atractiva, pero no para mí, no eres mi tipo

- Sigue estropeándolo

- Es que solo tengo ojos para mi rubia

- Que torpe eres, capullo ¬¬ , con lo fácil que hubiera sido decirlo así- y estalló en risas

- Pues entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

- El problema soy yo, no quiero otro padre para mi niña, quiero a Camus- decir ese nombre le producía un dolor interno

- ¿Estás decidida?

- Totalmente

- Pero lo de ser su maestro aún está en el aire, ¿no?

- Tú no te rindes nunca, ¿eh?- el cisne negó con la cabeza- mira, Hyoguina, tú ya eres su tío postizo, no puedes ser otra cosa y ahora voy por el protector labial que tienes los labios hechos trizas.

Selene se levantó y fue en busca de la vaselina, estaba junto al hogar, se lo tendió a Hyoga y éste se la extendió rápidamente y se limpió el dedo en la camiseta. Hyoga se fue enseguida, se levantó y le recordó a su amiga de la infancia que al día siguiente volvería para llevar a Camille al colegio, se despidieron con la mano y el rubito le dijo al salir:

- Duerme un poco, estás demasiado demacrada- y salió como si tal cosa, Selene echó los cerrojos de la puerta y apagó la chimenea, guardó el tubo de vaselina usado por su amigo y se dirigió al cuarto, entro sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se quitó las botas y se desnudó, se miró en el espejo que descansaba junto a la cama, así, desnuda frente a ese creador de dobles pudo verse demacrada estropeada y con ojeras moradas, Hyoga tenía razón, acababa de cumplir 23 años y era como si tuviera 10 más, se dio la vuelta y se puso el camisón, sin más que hacer se metió en la cama y se volvió hacía el lado de Camille, la niña dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado.

Era Increíble el parecido que tenía la niña con su fallecido padre, su pelo azul y liso, la piel blanca por las duras temperaturas de Siberia, los labios gruesos y la nariz un poco más grande de la media …

Era imposible que Camilla pasara por la hija de Hyoga, el único rasgo que compartía con su madre era el color de ojos y la sonrisa perenne en el rostro (aunque con los años Selene la había casi perdido por completo).

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, de nuevo aquel sueño, pero quizás esta vez fuese distinto y llegara a verle bien la cara.

Estaba tumbada sobre una cama adoselada con sábanas de terciopelo rojo, lo único que cubría sus formas era un delicado camisón negro, su larga melena caía sobre su escote y tenía los ojos sobre una parte de la habitación, algo había allí que la hacía mirar, esta vez le pudo ver las formas (era le primera vez que no solo le intuía), era él, con su perfecta melena azulada, cayéndola en su escultural espalda, un pantalón negro destacaba sobre la blancura de su piel, sus ojos de hielo brillaban, no con un brillo mortal como la última vez sino de un modo vital, sensual. Sin más dilación se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló mientras se acercaba a ella como un animal salvaje. Ella abrió las piernas y le instó a acercarse, quería que la poseyera en ese mismo momento, él la acarició la cara interior de los muslos de Slene y se abrazó a ella que lo tenía prendido del cuello.

- ¿Por qué nunca te has acercado hasta ahora?

- Porqué no pude, ahora si soy capaz, oh, mi princesa como te he echado de menos

- Y yo a ti- rozó la helada mejilla del dorado con sus dedos trémulos- aunque me parece muy extraño poder hablarte, como si de verdad estuvieras aquí

- Este sueño es diferente- la hecho hacía atrás y se colocó encima de ella que no soltaba el cuello del guapo peliazul- es para decirte que muy pronto nos veremos

- No es eso, es porque te echo de menos y ansío tus caricias- guió las manos de Camus hasta sus pechos y se quitó el cabello del escote, él, movido por un resorte, rozó el escote del camisón y le bajó los tirantes para acariciar con su lengua la cicatriz que tenía la muchacha en el hombro, ella rozaba su cabello y acariciaba sus músculos.

- Mi amor…- las lágrimas bañaban su rostro- me niego a vivir sin ti, acaba con este dolor, llévame contigo, no me dejes sola.

- ¿Qué haría nuestra niña si tú te murieras?- las lágrimas eran más ácidas y Camus le mordió la garganta con pasión, marcando cada parte de ella a fuego.

- Es lo único que me une a este infierno de mundo, pero tú…, le rezo cada día a Atenea para que te traiga de vuelta- las lágrimas no le dejaban ver la cara de su dorado favorito.

- Te aseguro que esas oraciones han sido escuchadas, pero ahora me voy- se enderezó y ella le imitó- pero volveré pronto, y será para morirme a tu lado

- No te creo

- Escucha, Selene, te lo juro, estaremos juntos, pero ten paciencia, te veré en la cueva de hielo y ahora hazme sentir el hombre más orgulloso de la tierra llevando a Camille por caminos recto, y que siempre este orgullosa de su mamá

- ¡¡Mamá!- Camille la estrujaba con su típico abrazo matutino

- ¿Qué hora es?- se restregó los ojos

- Son las seis, pero soy incapaz de dormirme, he tenido una pesadilla, un hombre horrible entraba en casa

- No te preocupes, mientras que vas a bañarte te preparo el desayuno, ¿ok?- la niña tenía los ojos fijos en el cuello de su madre- Camille, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Tu cuello, ¿cómo te has hecho eso?

Selene se dio la vuelta y miró que tenía enrojecida la parte derecha del cuello, justo donde Camus la había mordido en el cuello, eso era un chupetón en toda regla, ¿cómo era eso posible, los sueños solo eran sueños, no podían confundirse con la realidad, se iba a volver loca, pero cambió el gesto y se dirigió a su hija con total naturalidad, le contó que seguramente se había dado un golpe durmiendo, que se movía mucho de noche (excusas típicas), la niña no se creyó mucho esas explicaciones, pero se fue a bañarse.

Selene tomó sus ropa, se puso uno de sus pantalones negros (desde que Camus había muerto no salía de ese color y del gris marengo) y una camiseta gris oscura, se peinó con un cepillo que había sobre la mesilla de noche e hizo las camas, sobre la de su hija colocó una antigua muñeca, recogió la ropa del día anterior y se volvió a mirar en el espejo, la dentellada era enorme, y parecía haber sido hecha a conciencia, hurgó en su armario y sacó un pañuelo azul marino que se anudó al cuello. Con la habitación ya ordenada y lista se trasladó a la cocina de gas que tenían en el salón y preparó unas tortitas para Camille junto a dos vasos de cacao bien calentitos, la niña hacía su aparición vestida con un vestido azul en ese preciso instante.

- Ummm, tortitas- y comenzó a devorar el suculento desayuno- ¿Hoy viene también el tío Hyoga a recogerme?

- Si, hoy tengo trabajo

- No tienes porque trabajar, mamá, el tío siempre dice que si quisieras la fundación Graude te podría pagar tus gastos

- No quiero ser una mantenida, siempre lo he tenido claro, ahora que tengo una hija tengo que trabajar, ¿Sabes, aunque no me guste mucho

- Es que esas peleas callejeras…, un niño de mi colegio me dijo que tu record está en 15 victorias consecutivas

- Ese niño se equivoca, tu madre no es así- la niña pestañeó confusa- mi record está en 25

- Uauuuuuuu, ya se lo que quiero ser de mayor

- ¿Qué quieres ser?

- Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser una poderosa y misteriosa amazona.

Selene recogió los utensilios del desayuno en silencio, los puso en la pila y los fregó lentamente, los secó y los colocó en su lugar correspondiente, todo lo hizo mecánicamente, sin decir una palabra. La pequeña la miraba algo triste, la mujer ordenó los cubiertos y guardo el cacao. A continuación se arrodillo frente a su hija y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

- Escúchame bien, hija mía, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo y sabes que perderte sería matarme, no quiero que me dejes sola como hizo tu padre, no puedes ser amazona

- Estoy destinada, mamá, se que el caballero de acuario lo aceptaría, y le gustaría verme pelear, es mi sangre, me llama

- Camille, no es posible, no lo serás y es mi última palabra

- Ese es el único modo que quede algo de papá en mí, y lo ¡¡seré!

Un viento gélido abrió la ventana y heló los marcos, la mesa se llenó de hielo en un santiamén, un cosmos frío como el sólo lleno el ambiente y Camille estaba con los ojos helados fijos en las ventanas, de pronto suavizó su gesto y el viento desapareció, la niña se quedó confusa y miro a su madre, la progenitora la abrazó y la pequeña se quedó petrificada, mientras lloraba en silencio.

- ¿Lo ves, soy como él, no puedes cortarme las alas

- Tranquila, no ha sido nada, se que eres fuerte, eres como él

El cisne entraba corriendo por la puerta en ese instante, miró la escena y se sentó junto a ellas en el suelo, Selene le contó todo lo ocurrido, el joven rubio con cara aniñada dijo haberle advertido que su hija tenía grandes dotes, la pequeña Camille le preguntó a Hyoga que porque había venido corriendo, a lo que el caballero respondió que sintió un gran poder y que quería saber de donde venía, Selene fue a por el abrigo de la pequeña, se lo puso y le dio la pequeña maleta que se ponía a la espalda, la niña salió antes, justo el tiempo necesario para que Hyoga se volviera y le dijera a Selene que no podía ponerle diques al mar.

La joven se dedicó a ordenar la casa de modo frenético, esto es lo que hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa o algo le preocupaba, ordenó el baño, la cocina, la mesa, el dormitorio, miró el reloj que reposaba sobre la estantería del salón y vio que hora la hora de irse a trabajar, tomó su abrigo y salió disparada hacía el acantilado donde combatía una vez por semana contra hombres que le doblaban la estatura, se dirigió lentamente, antes de llegar cruzaba por el barco en el que dormía la madre muerta de Hyoga, cada vez que pasaba por allí se preguntaba como su amado Camus había sido capaz de hacer algo tan terrible como hundir aún más ese barco, se quitó la idea de la cabeza y aligeró el paso, cuando iba llegando vio a los mismos aficionados que iban a verla, esta vez debía combatir con diez hombres, los nueve primeros cayeron como moscas, estaba ante el décimo, este era un muchacho más joven que iba enfundado en una sudadera verde con capucha que le tapaba la cara, ella se acercó con paso decidido y de una patada lo derrumbó contra el suelo, luego le dio un puñetazo y él levantó la mano a modo de rendición, cuando la chica le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse vio unos ojos azules, movida por un sentimiento de reconocimiento levantó la sudadera y descubrió a un adolescente moreno de largos cabellos negros y rizados:

- Jacob, ¿eres tú?

- Parece que sigues siendo una chica muy lista…

MÁS TARDE, EN CASA DE SELENE

El joven Jacob y Selene bebían sorbos de café mientras hablaban del pasado y rememoraban viejos tiempos.

- ¿Así que tuviste una hija con un caballero de oro, eh?

- Si, tiene cinco años y es preciosa, es igualita a su padre, pero no hablemos de eso, hay que ver como has cambiado, estás hecho todo un hombre, y muy guapo

- El tiempo pasa Selene- se sonrojó ligeramente- tú también has cambiado, pero estás preciosa, como siempre

- Ains, Jacob, tan cortés como siempre, bueno, ¿dónde has estado, hace milenios que no te veía

- Estuve viajando por el mundo, no quería volver a esta tierra tan yerma y fría, había cosas que quise olvidar pero no he podido, por eso he vuelto- la joven bebía sorbos de su café

- No creo que tuvieras nada que olvidar

- Quería olvidarte a ti, sonará tonto, pero siempre he estado enamorado de ti, desde aquel día que Hyoga me visitó en tu compañía

- Jacob, eso sólo eran cosas de niños, se que le decías a Hyoga que yo era tu novia, no debías olvidarte de el cariño que sentías por mí cuando eras un crío

- Escúchame bien, no eran cosas de niños, yo te quería y todavía te quiero, ahora eres libre, ¿qué me dices, han sido cinco años horribles sin verte, ¿y si lo intentamos ahora?

- No puedo, Jacob, me es imposible, aún no he olvidado al padre de mi hija, es el único hombre al que he amado, mi caballero de…

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Camille

- El caballero de acuario es su padre, ¿Eh, siento haberte molestado, no te preocupes- y salió corriendo ante la expresión extrañada de las dos chicas, al salir corriendo chocó con Hyoga que venía con su novia de lejos, al verse cambiaron los tres de dirección y se dieron al vuelta para continuar andadndo.

- ¿Qué pasó, mamá?

- La gente está loca, hija mía, creo que si tu papá estuviera vivo estas cosas no me pasarían, bueno, ¿quieres que juguemos a algo hasta la hora de la comida?

Se pasaron todo el tiempo haciendo figuritas de hielo y poniéndoles nombre, poco sabían lo que habría de ocurrir unos días después.

UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE

- ¡Camille, es hora de ir a la cama, ¿dónde estás?

- Aquí, aquí, estaba leyendo un tebeo- y se metió en la cama tapada hasta las orejas- esta noche no te pido historias, estoy rota, de verdad, buenas noches.

Selene se sentó en la cama, no podía dormir, ni ganas tenías de ello, se puso los zapatos y el abrigo y salió un rato fuera, se sentó a mirar las estrellas y se echó sobre la helada nieve, ante sus ojos se hallaba la constelación del aguador, siempre que la veía le daba un vuelco el corazón, y sentía que Camus estaba más cerca.

Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos y soñaba despierta, con su casa, pero ahora tenía más color, había tres platos en la mesa, ella estaba más gordita y menos demacrada, su amado iba por su niña al colegio y era feliz.

Pero los sueños sólo son eso, fantasías de nuestro subconsciente, se incorporó y entró en la casa, sintió algo extraño, una presencia conocida, un cosmos impresionante, entró en el cuarto, estaba vacío, aquella presencia se había llevado a Camille, ¿pero dónde, de pronto una idea cruzó su mente, la cueva de hielo, Camus dijo en el sueño que se verían allí, salió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta que casi se chocó con la entrada de la cueva, se arrancó el abrigo y entró corriendo, vio a su niña junto a una figura oscura que la observaba desde la penumbra

- ¡¡Suelta a mi niña, bastardo!- la figura soltó la mano de la niña y la mandó con su madre, la mujer apretó a la niña contra su pecho- ¿estás bien, hija?

- Si, estoy bien, pero no debes tratar así a papá- el color huyó de las mejillas de Selene que miró a la sombra, se acercó a ella y pudo ver ese pelo, su cara, sus ojos, esos labios que la llevaron a la locura

- Tú…- se volvió hacía su hija y le dijo que no parara de correr hasta que llegara a casa de Hyoga, la niña en un primer momento no reaccionó, pero cuando los ojos de su madre se clavaron en ella sintió el peligro y salió disparada como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Adiós, princesa- dijo Camus al verla marchar

- Para parecerte tanto a él no tienes ni idea de cómo imitarle, con esas palabras él solo se refería a mí, así que quítate la máscara, maldito mentiroso

- Es que te han quitado el puesto, fíjate, ya no eres una princesa, ahora eres mi reina- la torsión de la comisura de sus labios era idéntica a la de Camus, y esa forma de hablar, tan despreocupada, tan fría, era similar, Selene sonrió involuntariamente y se borró el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Demonio, no le imites, porque te mato aquí mismo

- Selene, soy yo, déjalo, ¿quieres?

- El hombre de mi vida murió hace cinco años, su cuerpo está en Grecia

- ¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo?

- No puedes, a no ser que supieras cosas que solo sabe él

- Pruébame

- ¿Qué día nací?

- El cinco de Febrero

- Eso lo sabría cualquiera, ahora algo más difícil, ¿Cómo se llamaba mi madre?

- No lo sabes ni tú, eres huérfana

- ¿Dónde me escondí cuando el caballero de escorpión vino a avisarte de que llegaban los chicos de bronce?

- Debajo de mi cama

- Te crees muy listo, ¿eh, a ver si aciertas esta ¿porqué tengo una cicatriz en el hombro derecho?

- Es por una lanza que te clavaron en Grecia, y deja que te corrija, la cicatriz la tienes en el hombro izquierdo, no en el derecho

- ¿Qué has hecho para que te contaran eso, bien, bien, esto nunca lo sabrás, ¿Dónde engendramos a nuestra hija?

- En las escaleras que llevan al templo de piscis – un gesto de triunfo cruzó los ojos (que no estaban muertos como la última vez) de "Camus"

Ella dio un paso hacía atrás, estaba confusa, sus cabellos le decían que era Camus, su forma de hablar, su sonrisa, sus ojos de hielo, hasta su cosmos era idéntico, pero no podía creérselo, era demasiado bueno, él la observaba anhelante, con fuego en la mirada.

Otro paso más, esta vez ella no se echó hacía atrás, otro avance, casi le tenía encima, un último paso, sus caras se rozaron, pero ella volvió la mirada, chocó su visión contra el suelo.

- No puedo creerte, me encantaría pero no puedo, es demasiado dolor- con la manga se arrancó las lágrimas que caían por su cara

- Vamos, te daré una última prueba, te diré lo que guardé en ese colgante tan bonito que llevas al cuello

- No es un camafeo, no tiene nada dentro

- Hacemos una cosa, te digo que lleva y luego lo abro, ¿trato hecho?

- Vamos

- Hice un retrato tuyo y lo guarde dentro, y sino me crees observa esto- sacó una diminuta llave de su bolsillo y rozó con ella el colgante que se abrió dejando caer un papelito en las manos de la chica que lo abrió para quedar maravillada, una chica morena dormía en una cama similar a la que Camus tenía en su templo, era como mirarse en un espejo, levantó la vista y los ojos del guapo joven la engulleron, cayó presa de ellos, como si nunca hubiera vivido hasta entonces, como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, y ahora entrara de cabeza en la realidad, sus manos buscaron las del guapo dorado y se observaron fijamente como si el mundo solo fuera de ellos, y nada pudiera romper la magia, él, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, beso las manos que tenía entre las manos y le arrancó las lágrimas que aún le quedaban con un suave roce de sus labios, pero las lágrimas no podían abandonar sus ojos, seguían cayendo incesantemente sobre su cuello.

- Yo…- lágrimas en los ojos del dorado- no sabes lo feliz que estoy- la abrazó como si fuera a perderse, le rozó el cabello y sollozó en su hombro

- Príncipe…, no me dejes más, por favor- se paró su cara para mirarle.

A escasos centímetros de los labios de su chico parecía que iba a perder la razón, cerró los ojos como aquella primera vez y se fundió con él en un beso que pareció durar una eternidad, cuando separó su boca de la del dorado sintió un aire cálido que salía de las dos bocas fundiéndose en una tormenta entre ellos.

De repente Hyoga penetraba en el lugar, llevaba a Camille de la mano y se quedó pasmado, a cuadros, la niña le apretó la mano y miró a sus padres.

- Maestro, ¿cómo es que está usted aquí, no sabía que pensar cuando me lo dijo la niña- los ojos del cisne se llenaron también de lágrimas, se las secó y sonrió a Camille- mira preciosa, ese es tu papá, el que congela todo a su paso

- Se que es él, se parece mucho a mí, ¿no ves el color del pelo?

- ¿Por qué no viene mi princesa y me da un abrazo?- a Hyoga le resultó algo extraña esta faceta en su maestro, la niña, algo tímida al principio se acercó y se colgó del cuello de su añorado papá que la cogió en brazos.

- Esta noche te seguí, entraste en el cuarto en busca de algo y te encontré, saliste, pero yo te seguí

- Pretendía entrar de nuevo en el sueño de mamá

- Explícanos eso, ¿no?

- Al principio lo hacía para verte, de modo que no me descubrieras. Era para ver como estabas, de un modo u otro soñar es como morir, cuando estás muerto te es fácil viajar por el mundo de los sueños, más tarde cuando resucité también era capaz de hacerlo, pero fui a tu cuarto, y si, fui yo el del mordisco- dijo entre risas- camuflé el lugar y te hice creer que soñabas de nuevo.

- Vaya, pero ¿cómo es que ha resucitado?

- Tendremos una crisis en breve, me lo ha dicho Atenea, y se está dedicando a devolver a la vida a todos los caballeros que cayeron en las doce casas, esta crisis seguramente sea la más sangrienta.

- Lucharemos y venceremos, juntos nadie puede con nosotros.

- Papi, que no te maten otra vez o mamá llorará mucho

- Por supuesto que no, ahora estoy para mi niña y mi mujer- la palabra mujer hizo que a Selene se le encarnaran las mejillas, Hyoga lo notó y cogió a Camille en brazos

- ¿Por qué no vamos a casa y te quedas a dormir, tía Nicole hará chocolate y jugaremos al Trivial, ¿te apuntas?

- Uauuuuuuu, pero es que ha venido papá y no estaría bien

- Mamá y papa tienes que contarse muchas cosas, ¿no crees?

- Entonces vale, pero me pido la ficha azul- se despidió con la mano y continuó discutiendo con Hyoga

- La azul es la mía, no es justo.

Selene y Camus anduvieron hasta la casa de aquella, aún era de noche y el hogar estaba caliente, la chica tomó de la mano al dorado y entró con el en la habitación(se empieza a escuchar la canción de Moulin Rouge came what may):

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I´ve never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there´s no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I´ll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And storms may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  


- Caballero, creo que esta noche me voy a tomar la revancha por cinco años de abstinencia sexual- le echó sobre la cama y literalmente la arrancó la camisa y los pantalones, él hizo lo propio con la ropa de ella, que se puso encima.

- ¿No querrás que te hago un bebé como la última vez, no?

- Eso te quería preguntar, si en teoría estabas muerto por qué tuve a Camille?

- Supongo que 12 horas de vida dan vida a todo, pero ahora estoy aquí para siempre, así que no sufras, que si tenemos otro estaré contigo para ayudarte.

- Pero habrá una nueva crisis y no puedo imaginar de nuevo mi mundo sin ti

- Me da igual esa nueva crisis, cuando llegue llegará, pero ahora quiero ser feliz contigo y con mi hija, ¿vale?- las manos del caballero rozaron la suave melena de su acompañante, ella le observaba con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿y ahora por qué lloras?

- Porqué estás aquí, y no te vas a ir- colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del dorado- y ahora quiero hacerte otra pregunta

- Cuantas quieras

- ¿Por qué antes me llamaste tu mujer sino lo soy?

Una oleada de sangre subió a la cara del dorado, como si la chica hubiera removido algo dentro de él, se llevo la mano el pelo y comenzó a reírse con una sonrisa un tanto idiota, Selene cruzó los brazos y puso cara de enfurruñamiento, Camus seguía con la vista en la punta de sus cabellos azulados.

- No es tan difícil, se puede contestar fácilmente

- Vale, te contesto…, verás, bueno, es que resulta que yo había pensado que quizás tú quisieras, bueno, que si fuera posible me gustaría saber…- las palabras estaban atrapadas en el lado más escondido del corazón del dorado – lo dije porque quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo

- ¿Quieres que yo sea tu mujer?

- Por supuesto que sí, amor mío, no hay nada que me hiciera más feliz, y como antes te lo llame y no dijiste nada, no sabía si lo deseabas.

- Con toda mi alma- abrazó al caballero de acuario mientras le decía al oído- solo si me dejas ponerme encima todas las veces

Dedicado al caballero de acuario, por ser mi inspiración

-FIN-


End file.
